Traumgespinste
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: „Du hast mich befreit, Ginny", murmelte Fleur plötzlich so leise, dass es fast nicht zu hören war. „Ich weiß durch dich, was ich will. Du hast mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt." Ginny wollte nicht mit Fleur sprechen. 'Schleim', dachte sie. 'Der Schleim macht, dass sie so unsicher ist, sich anpassen will. Sie wird rutschen.' Ginny/Fleur FEMMESLASH


_Beitrag zum WAISENHAUS Projekt (daswaisenhaus . livejournal . com)_

[#_0219] „Frag mich, ob ich ein Glas Champagner haben will. Darauf kann ich wenigstens antworten."

**Traumgespinste**

Aus der schwarzen Nacht _(sie verhüllt uns, versteckt uns, gibt uns das Gesicht, das wir tragen wollen)_ war ein Morgen geworden _(hell – Ach, hier bist du! Ja, nein, nicht mehr lange)_. Mal wieder ein neuer Morgen. Doch heute war ein anderer Morgen als sonst, heute war besonders. Es war der eine Morgen.

_(„Weißt du, warum das so ist, dass alle Tage wie Schleier an mir vorüber wehen?" „Weil es falsch ist", antwortet Ginny.)_

Im Hause Weasley brummte es nur so vor Geschäftigkeit und von dem Brummen geweckt schreckten Ginevra Weasley und Fleur noch Delacour aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Ginny, mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen, rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute Fleur an. Fleur erwiderte zwar den Blick, presste aber ihre Lippen hart zusammen. Die Gewissheit, welcher Tag heute war, ließ die Beiden verstummen.

An Ginnys Tür klopfte es.

„Ginny, steh auf! Es ist schon halb Acht und in zwei Stunden kommen die ersten Gäste!", ertönte Molly Weasleys Stimme durch die Zimmertür. Ginny starrte an die Decke und rief dann, um ihre Mutter zum Verstummen zu bringen: „Ja, Mum!"

Ginny setzte sich auf und warf einen zögernden Blick aus dem Fenster. 'Warum ist sogar das Wetter perfekt?' Die Decke rutschte von ihren nackten Brüsten und im hellen Morgenlicht sahen die weiche Haut und die kreisförmigen, rosa Erhebungen darauf blass aus. Ginny schob die Decke noch weiter von sich, als wollte sie sagte: 'Schau mich an, hier bin ich.' Sie warf Fleur einen stummen, auffordernden Blick zu und stand splitternackt auf.

Da Ginny beim Aufstehen die Decke halb mit sich genommen hatte, war Fleur ebenso entblößt worden und starrte nun die jüngere Schwester ihres Verlobten an. Fleur bedeckte ihre Brüste schnell mit den Händen und ihre Wangen erröteten. 'Sie schämt sich noch immer', dachte Ginny und zog ungläubig ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ginny! Kommst du endlich?", rief Molly wieder, diesmal mit magisch verstärkter Stimme.

Ginny warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Fleur, die ihren Blick nun verbissen abgewandt hatte, zog sich schnell ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose an und verließ dann ihr Zimmer.

So gut es ging versuchte Ginny Fleur in den nächsten Stunden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sogar mit Fleurs kleiner Schwester Gabrielle zu reden war ihr eine Qual, denn zu sehr ähnelten sich ihre Augen. Gabrielles aufgeregtes Geplapper machte vieles sogar noch schlimmer.

Ginny machte sich für die Feier fertig. „Hübsch", sagte Molly, „Mach dich hübsch!" Dabei wusste Ginny, dass sie nur mit ihrer rohen Schönheit mit Fleur mithalten konnte. Sie zog ihr auf Gabrielles Kleid abgestimmtes goldenes Brautjungfernkleid an und kümmerte sich um die ankommenden Gäste. Der Tagesablauf war von Ginny gut durchdacht worden in den letzten Nachtstunden, in denen sie neben Fleur wach gelegen hatte, als diese längst geschlummert hatte. Ginny hatte gewusst, dass sie Fleur während dieses einen Tages nicht mehr begegnen wollte, denn es war vorbei.

Aber dann passierte etwas, was Ginny nicht vorhergesehen hatte:

„Ginny!", rief Molly Weasley panisch. „Ginny! Komm her! Bitte! Fleur braucht Hilfe bei ihrem Kleid!"

Innerlich tobend und verzweifelnd, äußerlich mit steinerner Miene eilte Ginny zu ihrer aufgelösten Mutter.„Bei ihrem Kleid? Warum machst du das nicht? Oder Gabrielle? Oder ihre Mutter?!", fragte Ginny.

Molly schaute sie böse an. „Ich kann die beiden nirgendwo finden und es fängt doch gleich an! Aber ich kann das nicht machen, Ginny, ich kann ihr doch nicht bei ihrem Kleid helfen!"

Und weil Ginny, die sonst so kraftstrotzende Ginny, heute keine Kraft mehr hatte, nickte sie nur schlicht. Vielleicht nickte sie aber auch deshalb, weil es der letzte Moment war, in dem Fleur noch nur Fleur und nicht Bills Frau war.

Ginny betrat das Zimmer und sah Fleur, die in einem bodenlangen weißen Kleid vor einem Spiegel stand und ihr über den Spiegel ins Gesicht sah. Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, um wieder zu klaren Gedanken zu kommen. Fleur, dir ihre Schultern verkrampft nach oben gezogen hatte, ließ sie abrupt fallen und schaute Ginny gequält an.

„Es ist der Verschluss. Du musst mir nur dabei helfen!"

Vorsichtig kam Ginny näher und versuchte sich nur auf den Verschluss zu konzentrieren. Er bestand aus einigen kleinen Häkchen, die von Weitem kaum zu sehen waren.

Ginny ging näher an Fleur heran und berührte vorsichtig den weichen Stoff. Ein Häkchen nach dem anderen verhakte sie sie. Immer enger und fester saß das Kleid um Fleurs Körper. 'So wie Bill und Fleur sich verhaken', dachte Ginny. 'So wie ich mich an Bill kette', dachte Fleur.

„Du hast mich befreit, Ginny", murmelte Fleur plötzlich so leise, dass es fast nicht zu hören war. „Ich weiß durch dich, was ich will. Du hast mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt."

Ginny verstand ein klein wenig, was Fleur meinte. Noch einmal frei sein, noch einmal nicht an später denken. Noch einmal ohne Gedanken an die Zukunft, an Familie, Haus und Hof. Fleur hatte es ihr in letzter Zeit oft genug zu erklären versucht in den unzähligen Momenten zu zweit. Aber wenn Fleur sich einbildete, dass all ihre Wünsche nun für immer gestillt waren … Ginny seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. 'Nicht noch einmal', dachte sie bitter.

Sie wollte nicht mehr mit Fleur sprechen.

'Schleim', dachte sie. 'Der Schleim macht, dass sie so unsicher ist, sich anpassen will. Sie wird rutschen.'

Und ein klein wenig hoffte sie es auch, als Fleur später am Arm ihres Vaters zum Altar geleitet wurde, als alle anderen sich umdrehten und 'Oh!'s und 'Ah!'s ausstießen. Ginny wollte es zu gerne sehen, wie Fleur - die Prinzessin, die Perfekte, die Schönheit in Person - erblasste und ausrutschte in ihrem konstruierten Bild vom Glück. Aber sie wagte es nicht. Sie sagte nichts, was Fleur bloßgestellt hätte, unternahm nichts, sah nur weg. Sie war doch Ginny, die kleinste der Weasley-Kinder, die kleine Schwester von Bill und die Tochter von Molly und Arthur, den stolzen Eltern des Bräutigams. Also sah sie weg, als Fleur sich an Ginnys großen Bruder band.

Später, als Fleur und Bill unendliche Kreise und Tänze zu langsamen Melodien drehten, schaffte Ginny es endlich, sich von Gabrielle und deren Eltern loszueisen und sich an einen am Rande stehenden Tisch zu platzieren. Sie wollte Fleur nicht mehr sehen. Nie mehr. Wenn sie nicht mehr nachts zu ihr kommen würde, dann wollte sie sie lieber gar nicht mehr sehen. Oder?

Das Scharren eines Stuhles ließ sie aufsehen. Tonks lächelte Ginny mitfühlend zu und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin.

„Habt ihr gesprochen?"; flüsterte sie und nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Fleur.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt nicht -? Und wie soll es dann weiter gehen?!" Tonks Stimme bekam dieses Wackeln, das sie immer bekam, wenn sie kurz davor war sich aufzuregen. Aber alles was Ginny jetzt wollte war Ruhe und Distanz. Und Fleur vergessen. Und vielleicht, nur ein oder zwei, zum verdrängen –

„Frag mich, ob ich ein Glas Champagner haben will. Darauf kann ich wenigstens antworten."

_(Traumgespinste. Sie spuken in unseren Köpfen. _

„_Fleur, hättest du je gedacht, dass es einmal so wird, wie es heute ist?", fragt Ginny Fleur und streichelt sanft über ihre Hand.)_


End file.
